Avatar Twins
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: Twin Avatars with the powers split between them. They were separated at birth and hidden from the rest of the world to escape the wrath of the metal benders, who have turned to genetic experiments. Hope you like it and please REVIEW!
1. Prologue

She held the child in her arms at it feel asleep. The baby was no older than six months and still had little wisps of silky, red hair on her small head. She carried it across the room and set it down in a crib next to another little girl with a similar face but white-blonde hair.

As the twins fell asleep, another nurse ran into the small room of the earth nation hospital. "Are they asleep?" She hissed to her companion.

"Yes, the ginger fell asleep seconds ago," the first nurse said, covering the baby with a green blanket. As she did, she couldn't help but sigh. "Tarrant, what are we going to do with them? We know what they are and we can't keep them here. They'll be used and punished for what they are."

"You think I don't know that? Val, we can't just leave them somewhere and hope for the best either. I need to know their someplace safe."

"We only took them in a week ago! How can you be so attached?"

"Because the little blonde one looks like my sister," Val nearly yelled. She then looked down and sighed. "I can't just give her up…again." Tarrant didn't pry; she honestly didn't want to know about Val's past.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from upstairs. Val ran to the girls but Tarrant took her shoulder. "It's okay," she consoled her. "They won't come down here. They're too busy taking care of the young prince." Val's shoulders fell and she nodded.

"Look," Tarrant said after a moment. "We need to get rid of them soon. I know they're like your daughters but…like you said, if we keep them here, someone will see what they can do. They'll tell the earth king and he'll use them to take control of the other nations. Every since metal bending was taught, the small group of metal benders have grown. They're trying to take over the rest of the nations. They're like the fire nation was before Lord Zuko took over the kingdom."

Val nodded. "I know, I know."

Tarrant took Val's hands. "From what we've seen, we know the elements are split between them. We can separate them and no one will expect them to be the Avatar."

"Separate them!" Val nearly yelled. "We can't just separate twins!"

"Have any other smart ideas?" Tarrant retorted. Silence.

"Fine," Val sighed deeply. "We'll send one to the Fire nation and one to the Northern Water Tribe. They'll never run into each other then."

Tarrant nodded. "You can travel to the Water Tribe and I'll travel to the Fire Nation, I think my grandma grew up there." Val agreed.

"Let's get some sleep while we can," she suggested heading toward the nurses dormitory. Tarrant agreed but as they walked into the small room they shared she couldn't help it.

"Val," she said in a small voice. "What happened to your sister?"

Val sat on her bed and clutched a silver necklace she always wore. "My sister is ten years younger than me. When I was five she got really sick and I could've saved her. I could've healed her," she was crying now, "but…but I didn't. I could've used my healing…I was so new to it, I was afraid I'd hurt her even more so…I didn't heal her and…she…she died." Tarrant hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault," Tarrant began, but Val shook her head.

"It's alright, it's in the past. Let's just go to bed." With that, Val pulled the covers over her head and tried to go to sleep. However, before she did, Tarrant spoke up.

"Val, were going to reunite the Avatars one day, won't we?" Val sighed and nodded.

"One day, Tarrant. One day we will."


	2. Chapter 1 Aniela

I clenched my fists around the hard wood of my air glider. As I shot over the white tundra under me, I scanned the ground for anything that wasn't white or gray. Of course, I never saw it. All we saw was white or gray. Breathing softly through my nose, I shot a column of air into a large arch, sending me flying upside down.

Once righted, I slowly lowered myself and ended up landing. Well, I attempted to land. What really happened was me somersaulting down a hill of ice and landing face first in a snow bank. Spitting the cold ice from my mouth and shaking my ice covered head; I stood and gathered my glider in my hands.

I steadied myself on the shaky ice and took in my surroundings. Though there wasn't much to take in I hadn't taken in before. Huge ice burgs and mountains of snow and ice stood miles high, looming over me. As I stared up at the huge masses staring at me I could almost hear them whispering to me and all the other water benders hear in the Northern Water tribe trapping us here, keeping us captive in a land of white and ice.

"You're being dramatic again!" I turned gasping but soon smiled. Making his way over a small mound of snow was a teenage boy a little older than me. He wore a light blue jacket and black pants. Brown boots covered his feet, leaving prints in the snow as he trudged toward me. As he got closer to me I could make out his features. Light brown hair outlined his olive skinned face, sending his nearly neon green eyes in deep contrast. He slid down the other side of the hill and ran to meet me.

"Hey!" I cried hugging Lorian, my boyfriend of nearly a year. His eyes sparkled as squeezed my arms around his neck. No one's eyes compared to his and I didn't just think that because I was his girlfriend. No one in the Northern Water Tribe had eyes lighter than a dark blue and we'd only heard of a limited number in other kingdoms with eyes that could even compare to his.

It was an unfortunate side effect to an experience Lorian had when he was younger. Like me, he hadn't been born in the water tribe, although we were both water benders. He'd been born in a metal bender prison nearly sixteen years ago and subjected to grizzly, genetic experiments. The metal benders have made it their goal to experiment on fellow benders and turn them into hybrids like them, people who could bend mediums other than water, earth, fire or air. They'd started small with wood bending and gone from there. Sadly, the newest whim of a test they had when Lorry had been born was bending using someone's mind.

They took Lorian as a baby, not even a year old, and put him on lab tables. They'd put needles and potions into his veins, sending foreign evil chemicals coursing through his body. He could've died; he almost did, many times. But he was a lucky one, one of the few lucky ones. He lived and was able to do things others could've never dreamed. He was able to read minds by bending the thoughts into his own mind.

If the experiments didn't kill you, Lorry had once told me, they'd make you go crazy, extremely crazy. Anyone who was ever experimented on in this foreign way had a permanent physical scar. Most bender's eyes were changed but some were given scars on their face or arms.

As Lorry looked over the tracks I'd made in my landing he laughed. "Nice landing," he commented and I agreed. He then took me in his arms and scooped me off the ground.

"Lorry!" I cried laughing.

"Ah, ah, ah," he admonished, smiling. "You might've gotta hurt and it is my duty to make sure you don't hurt your injury any more than you have." Laughing like crazy, I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to carry me back the tribe.

When we were almost there, he put me down and a serious look came over his face. "You were airbending," he said, tossing my glider from hand to hand.

"Yes," I said an air of surprise in my voice. "You know I can, why does that surprise you?"

"I'm surprised because I could see you from the city." Biting my lips, I didn't say anything. A wave of guilt washed over me. If anyone had seen me…the consequences would be unimaginable. No one knew that I could airbend. That is except Lorian, my sister Zoe and my mother Ambrosiana. However, no one knew why I was able to do it. My didn't even know where I was born.

Lorry and my mom thought I was an experimental hybrid, but Zoe kept making the point that my eyes were the normal looking shade of hazel. However, this always led Lorry to make the argument that maybe my hair was the outcome of the experiments, (which was a long white blonde) and we'd end up back at square one.

Once we reached the city, I followed Lorian to my house to put away my glider. I walked into my house and saw my mom making dinner. The scent of roasting seal meat filled the house and I smiled at the familiar meal. However, my smile soon faded when mom caught sight of my glider. "Aniela!" She cried her eyes wide with shock. I looked down bashfully at the ground. "You promised you wouldn't do it again!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, mom! No one saw me!" I cried, placing my glider in my room.

"Except me," Lorry said in a sing-song voice. I glared and pushed him across the room.

"Neela!" My mom shouted, throwing her spoon back into the stew pot. "If someone sees you…if someone knows you can airbend. The metal benders will become suspicious and they'll come to get you!" I felt Lorry's arm tighten around my waist when she said this.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Maybe that's what I want!" I nearly screamed, running out of the house.

Lorian followed me as I ran from the house. Lorry caught up to me when I reached the beach. I stood at the beaches edge, feeling the cold water lap around my ankles. "Aniela," he cried as he reached me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around so we were face to face. "Hey, hey," he whispered soothingly.

"What?" I cried, glaring at him.

"Why did you say that? Why do you want to be taken?"

"I didn't mean it like that…it's just," I paused for a second; pushing my bangs down over my forehead, like I did whenever I was nervous or mad. "Maybe if I did get taken by the metal benders or something…I would get some answers! I want to know why I can bend two elements. I want to know if I'm an experiment or not! I just want to know what's going on and why I can do this." As I said this I shot a column of air into the sky causing Lorry's hair to whip around their heads except mine.

Lorry ran up to me and pushed my hands down to my sides. "What are you doing?" He yelled, pushing me softly. I glared at him and only then realized the tears that were flowing from my cheeks.

"I'm upset and I'm mad! All I want is an answer! I want to know if I'm a…a mutant!"

"Why do you say mutant in such a disgusted tone! It's really not that bad."

"I don't want the side looks you get. You might not notice…"

"Are you crazy! Of course I notice and I hate it. The glares and stares, it aches inside. I ache inside," Lorian sighed. My expression softened and I squeezed his arm.

"I…I'm sorry," I stuttered. He nodded, his eyes darkening from his sudden mood.

"You'll get your answers someday," he said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and kissed him on the lips.

It would be around two days after this when I did finally get my answers…for better or worse.


	3. Chapter 2 Alika

I ran with all my might through the palace corridors. My bare feet padded mutely on the carpeted floor. My long dress and hair flowed out behind me as I forced myself to run fast and faster. I couldn't let him catch me. I couldn't.

The flame I balanced in my pain rose with my panic. It ran through my chest as I turned the corner. I back against the wall, peeking out behind me. I stoked the flame staring at the hallway ahead of me. It was open air, allowing a cool summer breeze to float through the corridor. The moon shined down, causing creepy shadows to run and morph across the floor.

I gulped and clenched my hands into fists, the flame floating above my knuckles now. Slowly and carefully, I began to tiptoe across the long passage way. If I could reach the other side, just twenty feet away, I would be home free. I'd be able to go free.

As I snuck across the carpet, I knew I was becoming as vurnable as possible. If someone saw me I would be caught and I would be busted. There was a small point in the middle of the hallway where stairs led down to the courtyard the corridor cut in half. The banisters that ran down the length of the hallway stopped at this point as well, allowing anyone from the courtyard to see me if they wanted to.

I sat against the pillar that held up the corridor's ceiling and took a deep breath, smoothing my red hair down my back. I watched the flame flicker through my palms and through my fingers. Finally, after I slowed my breathing, I stood slowly and began to continue walking across the treacherous walk way.

Suddenly I felt a leg kick me from behind sending me sprawling to the ground. I gasped and dropped my hands out in front of me, saving me from the fall but losing my flame. I turned mid turn to see a dark figure standing over me. She laughed menacingly and pulled me to my feet. "You lose!" She cried into the dark night.

"No, I've still got…" I stopped when I saw two other figures diffuse out of the shadows. Allaya smiled when she saw my expression. Crossing the grass was Tulu in the arms of his brother Yami. "Tulu." I muttered.

"Well it looks like your team is out, Alika." Allaya sneered high fiving Yami, who'd pushed Tulu over to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, upset he'd gotten caught.

He nodded; obviously embarrassed he'd been caught as well.

"Oh this is sweet," Allaya cried to Yami. "Your brother has a little crush on his sister."

"That's gross," Tulu cried, letting his five year old self show. "She's my sister."

"Not directly," Alla said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled Tulu over to sit next to me on the stairs. As I did, he yawned loudly.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I whispered, rocking Tulu softly.

"Oh come on," Yama said, rolling his eyes. "It's not that late."

"Oh yes it is." We heard a voice coming from the other stairway. A woman stood leaning against a pillar, her arms folded and her eyebrow raised in accusation.

"It's not that late," Yami said rolling his eyes yet again. It was a real staple of his. "It's only…"

"One in the morning?" My mother said, raising her eyebrow. We looked at each other.

"Tulu should've been in bed hours ago!" She cried pulling Tulu, who had fallen asleep in the past few minutes, into her arms.

"We were only trying to play Fire Raid." I said.

"A game extremely inappropriate for a five year old no doubt?"

"No, it's okay. One team is it and the other team has to try to get a flame they hold from one edge of the palace to the center," I explained.

"And you had to play this in the middle of the night?" My mom questioned.

"We needed the palace to be empty and four people. We won't do it again!"

My mom nodded and smiled, sarcastically. "No you won't, because Allaya's father will only be here for one night. Now get to bed!" Bowing our head, I followed my mother and a snoozing Tulu back to our rooms. I saw Allaya and Yami whispering good nights to each other.

When he'd finally joined us I saw Yami's face was fallen and sad. "What's up?" I inquired, elbowing his softly.

"Why is Allaya only staying for two days?" He whined to mom.

"Yami, you should be thankful. It would be awful if the war general and his family had to live here. That would mean the metal benders would've become too powerful to rule from the colonies." Yami rolled his eyes, obviously not thinking about that. He was just wishing he would have Allaya in his arms all the time.

Once we'd reached our bed chamber I watched Yami leave for his own room. Mom put Tulu into his bed that sat across the room from mine. "Check on him when you wake up, will you Lika?" she whispered through the candle lit room. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled at me and blew out the candle, enveloping the room in darkness.

Once she'd left, I stood and lit another candle. I sat on the side of the bed, smiling at the events of the night. However, one point in the conversation wouldn't leave my mind. _She's my sister. Not directly. _I knew I was adopted. Hell, anyone could tell that when they looked at me and my family. They all had black hair and tan skin with distinct eyes and a family nose that was short and stubby. I however, had long red hair and a paler complexion. My nose was long and skinny and my eyes were a dark green.

I had always wondered where I was from and who my family was. No one wondered too deeply where I was from. When I wasn't a year old, the lady who was taking care of me had fallen ill and they'd begged the fire lord and their family to find someone to take me in. The fire lord's wife took a liking to me and she took me in herself, adding to her two sons Yami and Tulu.

I laid back on the bed once again, frustration winding through my head. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, I walked onto my balcony and laid out my hands flat. I then twisted them into fists and pulled with all my inner strength. I watched in excitement as columns of rock pulled and pushed through the floor of my balcony. I watched it do this for around ten minutes, unable to make myself stop.

I'd never told anyone else I could earth bend not even Tulu, who I told everything because he was too young to understand most of it. It was a burning feeling, keeping a secret like this. I couldn't deny it any longer. However, after earth bending for a few more minutes I had to sleep.

I fell onto my bed, still fully clothed, and fell into a deep sleep. It was that morning when I woke and realized my secret was blown. In a big way.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY

Ok, I hate when authors do this too but I don't want to leave my wonderful readers in the dark.

Now, as most of you know, November starts on Tuesday. While November is a wonderful month (being born in it I would know) it also brings with it a task and endeavor, a journey if you will, for all writers. NaNoWriMo!

If you are not familiar with this literary mission...well, shame on you! It's so awesome! Look it up if you don't know about it. It's pretty cool. And I, for the first year ever, will commit to myself the task of writing a novel throughout the month of November. Yes, it sounds difficult and strenuous but I shall do it!

And with that task comes little distractions. Not that writing these fan fictions are distractions. There fun and love doing them. They keep me sane in these super long school years. However, I will not be able to make any revisions or updates until December. I know its long and I'm sorry.

I hope you're all still my loyal fans after this long process. I love you all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! See you in a month!

Love,

Fanta


End file.
